My Relationship with Albert Wesker
by Yami Wesker
Summary: Este es un fic basado en sueño que tuve sobre Albert Wesker. Por favor dejar reviews tanto si os gusta como si no. O para darme ideas de como podría continuar. Todos los personajes son propiedad de CAPCOM.
1. Capitulo 01 : Comienzos

**My Relacionship with Albert Wesker**

Mi nombre es Reena Invers, soy caza vampiros, hechicera y algo más…algo oscuro y felino.

Todo comenzó durante el incidente de Raccoon City, cuando aparecí allí en medio de ese caos sin saber nada, cuando me encontré con León y Claire y decidimos ayudarnos para salir de allí. Cuando yo estaba en las profundidades del antiguo laboratorio de Umbrella, perdida y buscando a mis amigos; en aquel lugar vi a un hombre todo vestido de negro y con gafas de sol, la verdad era que asustada como estaba salí corriendo del lugar cuando él me miró, aunque no creo que me viera del todo.  
Después de salir de Raccoon City y que nos recogieran David, John y Rebecca nos unimos a un bando anti-Umbrella para intentar hacerles pagar por toda aquella pesadilla. Todos los integrantes del bando nos conocíamos y habíamos compartido alguna terrible experiencia con Umbrella (Chris, Jill, Barry, Rebecca, Claire, John, David, León, Carlos…). Todos ellos eran, de alguna manera, un blanco de Umbrella, pero yo no, a mi no me perseguían pero aún así yo estaba dispuesta a destruir Umbrella con ellos. Así que planeamos misiones contra bases de Umbrella y destruíamos datos, recopilábamos información contra la compañía, etc.…

En una de las misiones, yo tenía que infiltrarme en una fiesta elegante de los de Umbrella en un hotel de la compañía y hacerme pasar por la compañera de un hombre que tenía mucha influencia y contraseñas importantes. No tuve ningún problema para entrar en la fiesta aunque las medidas de seguridad eran estrictas. Dentro de la fiesta fui uniéndome al grupo (yo llevaba una micro cámara en mi tiara y un micro auricular para que mis compañeros vieran, oyeran y me ayudaran en la misión). Yo tenía que decir que era la compañera de Hernest Grims, el cuál todavía no había llegado a la fiesta, cuando él llegara yo lo tenía que seducir y sacarle las contraseñas y códigos aunque fuera a patadas.  
Estaba charlando con algunos ejecutivos de Umbrella, contando chistes y demás, para pasar desapercibida. En un momento, se acercó un hombre alto, rubio y con gafas de sol al grupo; no sé si fue cosa mía pero noté que los demás estaban más tensos cuando él apareció y yo tenía un mal presentimiento sobre este hombre.  
- Buenas noches, Sr. Wesker.- dijo uno de los ejecutivos.

El aludido solamente inclinó un poco la cabeza y posó su mirada en mí, lo supe, supe que me estaba mirando y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. ¿Me habría reconocido? Si apenas me había visto, además habían pasado ya 3 meses desde…*/ No es posible…- dijo Chris con un tono de voz raro por mi auricular.- Reena, sal de ahí pitando…Él es Albert Wesker, el hijo de puta que nos traicionó /*  
- Sr. Wesker, le presento a la Srta. Invers, es la compañera de Grims, aunque él no ha llegado aún, ja, ja, ja…- dijo el ejecutivo de antes.

- Encantado…- dijo Wesker y me tendió una mano, yo la cogí por inercia. Su contacto me produjo otro escalofrío.  
- Igualmente, Sr. Wesker .-dije yo intentando mantener una expresión normal, pero mi voz salió algo temblorosa.- Si me disculpan voy a dar una vuelta a ver si encuentro a Hernest.- Fui a darme la media vuelta pero él aún tenía agarrada mi mano, le miré y él me soltó sin decir palabra. Me alejé bastante rápido del grupo y me quedé por la zona de los tentempiés y las bebidas. */ Reena, aborta la misión.- dijo Chris por el auricular.- no podemos arriesgarnos a que Wesker se huela lo más mínimo, es demasiado peligroso, sal de… ¿Reena? .- otra voz, femenina…- soy Jill, creemos que deberías tener cuidado pero continúa con la misión, en caso de que pase algo más abortamos, ¿entendido?/*  
- De acuerdo.- dije yo en voz baja.- pero,¿tan peligroso es?.- pregunté aún más bajo, cogiendo un canapé de marisco.  
- Puede ser mortal si eres alérgica…- dijo una voz masculina y sensual detrás de mí.  
Otro escalofrío más me recorrió desde la nuca hasta los pies, me di la vuelta y le vi mirándome con un amago de sonrisa.

*/ Mierda.- dijo Jill.- corto la comunicación, ten cuidado./*  
- Tengo curiosidad, Srta. Invers.-dijo Wesker.- Si no es indiscreción, ¿Cómo se conocieron usted y el Sr. Grims?  
- No es indiscreción.- sonreí tímidamente.- Nos conocimos en mi trabajo, soy camarera y no sé…nos hicimos amigos, supongo.

- Ahm…Fascinante… ¿amigos? Eso esta bien…- dijo él con un tono más suave y seductor. Me miró como pensativamente y luego me dijo de sopetón.- ¿le gustaría formar parte de Umbrella Corporation, Srta. Invers?  
Me quedé de piedra, no supe que decir a eso, no me lo esperaba…Él siguió mirándome por unos segundos más y dijo:

- Si se decide…- se metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó una tarjeta con el logotipo de Umbrella y me la puso en la mano.- Venga a verme a la sede de Umbrella en esta ciudad.

Y sin una palabra más se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Yo seguí allí plantada sin moverme, con el pin en la mano… */ ¡Reena, reacciona!- dijo León por el auricular.- Aprovecha ahora que se ha largado y busca a Grims./*

- Sí…claro…- Di una vuelta más por la sala, vigilando en todo momento a Albert Wesker, que se encontraba al otro lado de la sala con un grupo de ejecutivos.

Después de un par de minutos encontré a Grims que acababa de llegar a la fiesta y me acerqué rápidamente a él. No tuve problema para seducirlo y llevármelo a su habitación en ese hotel. Dentro de la habitación, desconecté la micro cámara y el auricular y le hice el encantamiento _Imperio._ Con ese hechizo me diría todo lo que necesitaba sin problemas, le pregunté los códigos y las contraseñas y las guardé. Después le hice el hechizo _Obliviate_ , con él se olvidaría de todo y misión cumplida.

Salí de la habitación, conecté las comunicaciones y me metí en el ascensor. */¡REENA!¿ESTÁS BIEN?¡CONTESTA! .- gritaban Chris y León por el auricular. /*  
- Sí, estoy bien, no sé que pasó pero esto se cortó, aunque tengo una buena noticia…misión cumplida. */¿En serio? .- dijo Chris.- /* Sí, tranquilo, vuelvo enseguida…- Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salí a paso rápido del hotel, aunque le eché una mirada por encima a la fiesta y allí estaba él, mirándome fijamente.

Subí en mi coche y conduje rápidamente hasta el piso franco que teníamos alquilado todos. Al llegar allí todos me estaban esperando nerviosos y parecía que hubo algún tipo de disputa porque el grupo estaba como dividido.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- dije yo saliendo del coche.  
- ¡No les hagas caso, están locos!.- Saltó Chris.- ¡No lo hagas, Reena!

- Mejor entremos y le explicamos tranquilamente lo que sucede.- dijo Claire.

Una vez dentro supe que ocurría, habían estado debatiendo sobre si dejarme o no entrar de espía en Umbrella y algunos no estaban de acuerdo pero, al final, decidimos por mayoría.


	2. Capitulo 02 : Las cosas se tuercen

Una semana después me encontraba en la entrada de un imponente edificio de al menos 30 plantas, vestida de chaqueta y tipo secretaria. Justo un día antes había llegado a la sede y preguntado por él, suerte que no estaba, pero la gente tenía ordenes de contratarme ipso facto así que ahí estaba ahora, una empleada más del gigante farmacéutico Umbrella Corporation. Mi puesto era de secretaria en un multi-despacho de las plantas bajas y me encargaba de llevar papeles de aquí para allí, nada importante, al menos durante los dos primeros días… Al tercer día salía del hotel donde estaba hospedada cuando un sedán negro se paró enfrente de mi y salió él, imponente y elegante, Albert Wesker.

- Buenos días, ¿me permite acompañarla hoy al trabajo Srta. Invers?.-

Acto seguido me tendió su mano y se la cogí por acto reflejo, otra vez. Una vez dentro del coche procuré sentarme lo más lejos posible de él pero tampoco era que él se dejara apartar.

- Me alegro de que decidiera aceptar mi oferta, Srta. Invers y siento mucho no haber podido recibirla cuando llegó, pero tenía otros asuntos que requerían mi atención.- su tono de voz era bastante agradable pero no me fiaba de todo esto,¿porqué me vino a recoger hoy personalmente?¿Cómo sabía donde estaba hospedada? ¿Cómo sabía el momento exacto en el que iba a salir?

- Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, Sr. Wesker, es un honor trabajar para una compañía tan importante como Umbrella.- respondí yo con tono amable pero sin mirarle directamente, cada vez que lo hacía me sentía nerviosa.

- No hay de qué, Srta. Invers, ¿puedo llamarla Reena?.- dijo él con despreocupación.

- Em? … Oh, sí, claro…no pasa nada, la verdad se me hacía raro tanto Srt. Invers, jajaja…- le miré de refilón y vi que estaba medio sonriendo.

- Está bien.- dijo él.- La verdad es que hoy quería recogerte por otro motivo más.

- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuál es ese motivo?.- pregunté yo insegura de si quería saber la respuesta porque me temía algo malo.

- Ahora que hemos llegado a la sede te lo explicaré por el camino.- dijo él mirando hacia la ventana.  
El coche se detuvo y ambos salimos al parking de la sede de Umbrella. Yo me quede quieta mirando como el coche se iba y nos dejaba solos.

- Por aquí, por favor.- me indicó Wesker, señalando un ascensor. Yo entré en el ascensor y vi como él metía una tarjeta en una ranura, introducía una contraseña y el ascensor empezó a descender. Al detenerse salimos a un pasillo y yo seguí a Wesker por una serie de habitaciones y compuertas, era como un laberinto, en unas puertas dobles y de seguridad, Wesker volvió a introducir la tarjeta y la contraseña. Al abrirse las puertas dejaron entran una vaharada de aire pestilente que me trajo muchos recuerdos de Raccoon City, ¿zombies?, me acerqué un poco a una especie de pozo o piscina sin agua que cubría casi la totalidad de la sala y pude verlos, había como unos 50 zombies en diferentes estados de descomposición, algunos de ellos con las batas de Umbrella.  
- ¿Qué son? ¿Son humanos? No pueden serlo…- dije yo como si no supiera lo que eran cuando noté la mirada de Wesker sobre mi.

- No lo son, ya no…- me dijo él de forma fría.  
Un ladrido me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y puede ver que, a nuestra altura, había varias jaulas con perros zombies dentro, todos ellos ladrando y gruñendo a la carne viva, nosotros.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Perros?.- exclamé yo con voz atemorizada ahora, los perros eran los peores, eran más rápidos y letales, además nunca me gustaron los perros, ¿qué pretendía Wesker enseñándome esto? ¿Por qué…? No pude seguir con el pensamiento porque Wesker me cogió del cuello y me acercó al pozo, de forma que quedé colgando sobre una horda de zombies hambrientos.

- Muy bien, ahora vienen las preguntas Reena: Eres una espía… ¿Para quién trabajas?.- me dijo Wesker de forma amenazadora y zarandeándome.

- ¡No sé de qué hablas!.- le respondí yo con voz ahogada, él en respuesta, comenzó a apretarme el cuello y volvió a preguntar:

- ¿Para quién trabajas Reena Invers?

- Yo… Trabajo para ti, para Umbrella Corporation.- Unas cálidas lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, tenía miedo, sabía que iba a morir si él me soltaba, bueno morir no exactamente pero…

- ¡Júralo! ¡Por tu vida!.- me dijo él con tono enfadado y me zarandeó otra vez.

- ¡Lo juro! Por favor…- le supliqué mientras lloraba y él me miró sin decir nada durante 10 segundos.

- Más te vale que no me traiciones o acabarás peor que ellos.- señalando a los zombies que soltaban gemidos hambrientos y de frustración por haberse quedado sin comida. Me acercó al bordillo del pozo y me soltó, yo me alejé de él y de los zombies, quedando a espaldas de las jaulas de los perros.

Un pequeño chasquido me advirtió algo, pero no tuve tiempo para pensar, un gruñido a mi espalda y me giré dando una patada a lo que sabía que me iba a atacar. En un momento, yo estaba de espaldas y al siguiente, le había dado una patada a un perro y lo había tirado al pozo donde estaban los zombies.

- Vaya, qué reflejos más rápidos.- me dijo Wesker de forma inquisitiva a mi espalda, yo me giré para encararle con lágrimas todavía y nos quedamos uno enfrente del otro a un metro de distancia.

- Que fuera camarera no significa que no sepa luchar ni que sea débil… ¿Alguna prueba más que quieras que pase, jefe? Porque sinceramente si vamos a estar así prefiero largarme y volver a mi antiguo trabajo, señor.- Le dije yo con voz fría como el hielo, pero mi sangre estaba alcanzando la ebullición. ¡Contrólate, Reena, o lo echarás todo a perder! Pero pensar en no ponerme a gritar con la adrenalina disparada por mi torrente sanguíneo era como intentar vaciar el océano con una sola mano.

- Oooohhh…- dijo él, claramente divertido ahora.- ¡Está bien! Ahora coge el ascensor y vuelve a tu puesto de trabajo. En unas horas te enviaré a una secretaria que te dará una habitación en este edificio y vivirás aquí, como los empleados importantes de la sede, ¿entendido?

Yo asentí lentamente y me dirigí al ascensor. Al cabo de la mañana estuve trabajando pero todavía temblaba por el miedo que había pasado. En un momento vino una señora y me dijo:

- Aquí tiene su tarjeta/llave, piso 10, habitación 1007, el Sr. Wesker quiere que se traslade ahora mismo, así que tiene el resto de la mañana libre y quiere que a la tarde vaya a su despacho en el piso 4, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, claro…Gracias.- cogí la llave y anoté mentalmente los datos. Salí del edificio y un coche negro me esperaba otra vez, aunque ahora no estaba él dentro.

Una vez en mi casa, cogí alguna ropa, objetos de aseo y los metí en una maleta. Me quedé sentada en el sofá un rato, pensando si debía llamar al resto. Al final llamé al piso franco y contestó Barry, yo le dije que llamara a los que estuvieran allí y que pusiera el altavoz. Una vez les conté lo que pasó hubo muchas reacciones distintas pero al final, una vez más, seguimos con el plan.

Por la tarde fui a la sede en mi coche, un Mitsubishi Evo VII negro y con otros apaños especiales, nitroso, ordenador inteligente de abordo, etc. Lo aparqué en el parking y subí hasta el piso 4.

Una vez allí encontré fácilmente el despacho de Wesker, pero no entré inmediatamente, me quedé casi durante dos minutos parada delante de la puerta cerrada intentando tranquilizarme.

- ¿Vas a entrar o prefieres quedarte aquí fuera?.- me dijo Wesker con una voz suave como el terciopelo a escasos milímetros de mi oreja derecha.

Yo por la sorpresa, pegué un pequeño grito ahogado, me di la vuelta y me pegué a la puerta.

- Lo…lo siento, es que…- empecé a tartamudear.

- ¿Me tienes miedo Reena?.- dijo él suavemente, acercándose todavía más a mi, acorralándome, haciendo que me pusiera colorada y mi corazón empezase a latir rápidamente, estábamos tan cerca que nuestras narices casi se rozaban.

- …Sí…- lo dije sinceramente y, aunque con alguno de mis hechizos podía hacerle frente, Albert Wesker tenía un aire oscuro que no me hacía confiar en que fuera humano.

No sé por qué pero al verme reflejada en sus gafas de sol sentí más miedo aún y empecé a temblar ligeramente.

Él no dijo nada durante unos segundos, luego lentamente se apartó de mi y entró en su despacho diciendo:

- Haces bien teniéndome miedo Reena. Vuelve a tu trabajo y ya nos veremos, te estaré vigilando.- Y sin más cerró la puerta de su despacho y me quedé quieta mirando por donde se había ido.

Pasé un mes trabajando para Umbrella, viendo a Albert Wesker en ocasiones fugaces y sin hablar con él, menos mal…También mantuve informados a los demás sobre los escasos progresos que hacía, mientras ellos planeaban otro asalto a otro edificio de la compañía así que, en realidad en Umbrella, todo era rutinario. Yo por las noches salía de caza de vez en cuando, pero tenía que estar más concentrada en mi trabajo de encubierta que en el hobby de matar sanguijuelas.


	3. Capitulo 03 : Complicaciones

Un día no me encontraba muy bien, así que le pedí a mi supervisora si podía subir a mi habitación y ella me lo concedió. Al llegar a la habitación me di una ducha rápida y me metí en cama aunque no eran más de las 5 de la tarde pero la regla es así. Debía de estar muy cansada por que no abrí los ojos hasta las 11 de la noche y si no hubiera sido por ese grito… ¿grito? Me desperté completamente, ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un grito? ¿Segura? Me incorporé en la cama y agudicé el oído, estuve quieta durante 3 minutos sin oír ni voces ni ningún grito, así que me relajé un poco, tal vez fue un sueño.

Salí de la cama y estiré cada uno de mis músculos, uf, sí, ya estaba mejor. Había necesitado ese sueño reparador para estar al 100% otra vez, ahora necesitaba otra ducha y algo de comer. Entré en el baño, puse música con mi Ipod y me metí en la ducha. Después de la ducha, mientras me estaba secando, me pareció escuchar un roce contra la puerta de entrada así que apagué la música y me seguí secando pero más lentamente…Otra vez, algo estaba rozando la puerta de entrada, parecían uñas.

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento otra vez, ese ruido me recordaba tantas pesadillas. Me vestí rápidamente y me acerqué a la puerta. El ruido seguía sonando, más insistentemente y ahora venia acompañado de gemidos hambrientos. ¡Mierda! ¡¿Otra vez!? No tenía tiempo de pensar así que fui corriendo hacia la maleta de debajo de la cama, la maleta negra con código de seguridad que contenía mis dos katanas de plata con aleación de aluminio y acero y mis dos pistolas especiales. Dejé las armas y el cinturón de cargadores encima de la cama y fui un momento al baño para atarme el pelo.

Cuando volví al lado de la cama noté algo extraño, ¿no había puesto 6 cargadores en el cinturón? ¿Por qué había solamente 5? Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna y noté que alguien me estaba observando, la verdad es que en ese momento ya sabía quien era sin necesidad de escuchar su voz:

- Vaya, que bien preparada estás para ser una simple camarera, ¿no crees? .- me dijo Albert Wesker desde algún punto a mi izquierda y a mi espalda.

- Devuélveme el cargador.- Le dije fríamente tendiéndole mi mano izquierda y sin mirarle, si había zombies ahí fuera no era cuestión de perder el tiempo jugando al gato y al ratón.- Paso de ser comida de zomb….- Noté que me cogió de la muñeca.

Sin pensármelo dos veces (cosa que debería haber echo), me giré un poco a la izquierda y le lancé una patada al estómago pero él, con una velocidad pasmosa la esquivó y, con un movimiento increíble, estaba detrás de mí retorciendo levemente mi brazo izquierdo y agarrándome por la cintura. Yo intenté darle un codazo con mi brazo derecho en la cara pero volvió a esquivarme y a colocarse detrás de mí, esta vez retorció de tal forma mi brazo cautivo que me hizo soltar un grito de dolor.

- ¡Su-el-ta-me!.- le dije entrecortadamente y empezando a enfadarme. Tenía que avisar a los demás de un nuevo escape y descubrir si solo estaba afectado la Sede o toda la ciudad… ¡Por Dios! Esperaba que no, por ella…

- No voy a soltarte hasta que me digas por qué tienes esas armas, querida.- dijo Wesker.- No son como las de mis viejos colegas STARS, así que tengo curiosidad.

Dijo esto último con un susurro que pareció seductor, yo me removí un poco, intentando zafarme del agarre para intentar golpearlo otra vez, pero él soltó un gruñido por lo bajo, aunque no sonó para nada irritado, sonó casi como un ronroneo, me agarró más fuertemente por la cintura pegándome a él y noté que estaba erecto, en ese momento empecé a temerme lo que quería Wesker de mi.

- ¿Y bien? Si no me contestas tendré que obligarte pero esta vez no te amenazaría con morir.- me dijo esto suavemente y lamió mi cuello desde la curva del hombro hasta debajo de mi oreja. El escalofrío que me recorrió me puso todos los pelos de punta, como si hubiera descendido la temperatura unos 20 grados.

- Esas armas las uso para matar vampiros, licántropos o cualquier cosa que intente comerme a mí o a algún otro humano.- decidí decirle la verdad sobre esto, él ya sabía que yo no era lo que aparentaba así que no iba a perder nada por decírselo.- soy Cazadora.

- ¿Cazadora? Qué interesante.- dijo él con el mismo tono de voz suave. Yo esperaba otra reacción por su parte, no sé, cualquier cosa, que me preguntara como existen vampiros y demás o que estuviera algo confuso; pero no, él estaba tan tranquilo y parecía seguir caliente.- Me gustan las mujeres con carácter.

Dicho esto no sé como hizo porque en un segundo estaba de pie con él a mi espalda y al siguiente, estaba tumbada en la cama boca arriba con él encima de mi y sujetándome las dos manos por encima de mi cabeza. Yo intenté darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna pero él aprovechó mi movimiento para colocarse entre las mías.

- Así me gusta más.- Y se acercó a mí de forma que lo pudiese notar en mi zona.

Esto no iba en serio, ¿verdad? Solo estaba intentando asustarme… Me quedé totalmente de piedra cuando me besó. Yo me aparté lo que pude de él pero me sujetó la cara con su mano derecha y volvió a besarme, esta vez intentaba que el beso fuera más profundo pero yo mantenía mis labios firmemente sellados. Él soltó un resoplido de frustración, soltó mi cara y empezó a acariciarme la clavícula y fue descendiendo muy lentamente.

- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!.- le grité, medio enfadada medio asustada.

- Estoy empezando a hacerte lo que yo quiero y lo acabaré tanto si quieres como si no.- su tono de voz seguía siendo suave pero ahora era más serio.

Él seguía acariciándome y ya estaba muy cerca de mi pecho; pero ahora parecía algo pensativo y su entrecejo estaba ligeramente fruncido.

- Es extraño Reena, desde el incidente de la mansión Spencer no había sentido deseos sexuales, hasta ahora. Desde el primer momento que te vi en el laboratorio subterráneo de Raccoon City los sentí, pero en aquel momento no podía seguirte así que me olvidé del tema hasta que apareciste aquí…En ese momento tuve que echar mano de todo mi autocontrol para no cogerte y violarte en medio de la fiesta, pero logré tranquilizarme y reprimir ese impulso durante toda esta farsa.- Mientras hablaba no paraba de acariciarme el cuerpo, ahora su mano estaba en mi bajo vientre dibujando círculos que, si no tuviera pantalón, estarían rozando parte de mi vello púbico.- Pero ya no me apetece reprimirme ahora que todas las cartas están sobre la mesa.  
Me volvió a coger la cara y me besó otra vez. Yo me removí y forcejeé en su contra pero era imposible soltarme o alejarme de él.

Estuvimos así varios minutos hasta que un grito de terror hizo que se me helara la sangre en las venas, ese grito…

- Vaya, parece que todavía sigue alguien vivo por aquí, aunque no será por mucho tiempo.- dijo él y volvió a inclinarse sobre mí.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Suéltame!.- le supliqué temblando. Aquel grito lo cambió todo, después de haberlo escuchado la sentí muy cerca, ese grito había sido suyo, de mi hermana pequeña, Kari. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? Eso no importaba, ahora lo importante era salvarla, si ella moría yo también moriría, mi vida iba unida a la suya pero la suya no iba unida a la mía. Era un vínculo extraño.- ¡Suéltame! ¡Ella está en peligro! ¡Por favor!

- Eso no me importa. No vas a escapar de mi y menos aho…-no le dejé terminar la frase.

- ¡MI HERMANA ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!.- le corté con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Por favor! ¡Tengo que salvarla! Haré lo que quieras. Te lo suplico.

Wesker se quedó a escasos milímetros de mí con el entrecejo fruncido, parecía estar sopesando la idea de dejarme ir o no. Mientras, yo le miraba a él y miraba por la ventana.

- ¿Harás lo que yo te diga?.- me dijo de forma muy seductora alzando una ceja, rozándose para dejarme claro que era lo que él quería y se acercó de forma que sus labios rozaron los míos mientras me decía.- Me gusta esa idea. Te soltaré, salvarás a tu hermana y volverás a mí. Tienes 10 minutos.- me soltó las muñecas y se separó un poco de mí.

Yo me incorporé levemente y salí de la cama como un rayo para ir a la ventana, lo que vi hizo que la adrenalina se me disparase. Kari estaba subida a una rama de un árbol y estaba rodeada por una veintena de zombies. La rama en la que estaba subida estaba resquebrajándose y no iba a aguantar mucho más. Cogí las pistolas de la cama y el cinturón, abrí la ventana de un golpe y salté antes de que Wesker me detuviese.

Caí de pie a unos 30 metros del árbol y de los zombies, empecé a disparar mientras corría hacia ellos. Detrás de mí escuché como Wesker caía también, pero no me inmuté.

Al llegar al árbol me puse de espaldas a él y disparé en redondo para crear un pequeño perímetro de seguridad. Quedaban 3 zombies cuando la rama se rompió y Kari cayó en mis brazos.

- Hola pequeñaja, ¿siempre te tengo que sacar de líos?.- le dije a mi hermana posándola en el suelo, ella estaba muy pálida pero no tenía ni un rasguño.

Suspiré pero no me relajé porque justo noté que unos dedos agarraban mi camiseta por la espalda, me retorcí y lancé una patada baja que le rompió su podrida rodilla a un zombie al que le faltaba medio lado de la cara, el zombie cayó al suelo gimiendo frustradamente pero otro que cojeaba estaba a menos de un metro así que salté y le dí una patada en la cabeza, uno menos. El tercer zombie se estaba acercando a Kari con sus asquerosas manos alzadas hacia ella y gimiendo ansiosamente, empecé a caminar hacia Kari pero el zombie del suelo me agarró del tobillo e intentó morderme pero le pisé el cuello hasta que un "crack" sonó y la mano del zombie se relajó. Miré hacia Kari y el zombie ya estaba demasiado cerca de ella, así que apunté, disparé y un cuerpo medio podrido cayó a los pies de mi hermana que parecía estar entrando en shock.

Me acerqué a ella y la levanté del suelo, ella estaba completamente ida pero estaba bien.

- Kari,¡espabila! No puedes quedarte así por unos zombies de nada.- le dije yo metiéndome con ella por que sabía que así ella reaccionaría.

- ¿Z – Zom – Zombies?.- preguntó ella mirándome a la cara, estaba recuperando el color.

- Así es, unos muertos feísimos que van por ahí gimiendo: "cerebroooooo".- le dije mientras yo sonreía, vi con alivio que ella sonreía también.- Aunque estos han de ser más tontos porque ni dicen eso.- Negué con la cabeza como decepcionada y Kari se rió.- ¿Estás mejor? Venga, te voy a sacar de aquí, ¿ok?

- ¿Y tú?.- me preguntó ella parándome los pies.- ¿No vas a venir conmigo?

- No, yo me quedaré para recoger unas cosas y demás. No te preocupes. Lo primero es que tú estés a salvo.- le acaricié el pelo y le cogí de la mano acercándola a la verja de seguridad.- Quédate un segundo aquí abajo, yo subiré la verja y veré si hay algún "cerebroooooo" por ahí, después bajarás e irás a casa.- mentalmente le dije: "Ya sabes como ir, Kari" _"De acuerdo, Reena, te espero en casa, no tardes, por favor" _.- me respondió ella. Nos podíamos comunicar telepáticamente las dos, era extraño porque con los demás solamente podía intuir qué pensaban.

Asentí con la cabeza, miré alrededor por si había algún peligro pero cerca de nosotras solamente estaba Wesker parado al lado del árbol así que trepé por la verja. Al llegar arriba miré hacia Kari y hacia Wesker que seguía cerca del árbol, después miré por el patio y vi a un par de zombies que se acercaban pero estaban muy lejos, así que miré hacia fuera y todo estaba en calma, no vi a ningún zombie, con suerte solamente estarían atrapados en el recinto de la Sede de Umbrella.

- ¡Reena!.- me llamó Kari. Yo miré hacia ella y vi que señalaba a Wesker, el cuál se había acercado hasta estar a unos 5 metros de mi hermana.

Yo salté y me puse entre Kari y él instintivamente en posición defensiva.

- No te acerques ni un centímetro más, Wesker.- le dije siseando y preparada para dejarme llevar por ese lado que solamente salía cuando estaba muy, muy enfadada o cuando Kari se hallaba en peligro.

- Tranquila, no iba a hacerle nada.- dijo sonriente.- Pero ya han pasado 9 minutos, así que deberías agilizar la despedida.

Me quedé mirando fríamente a Wesker unos segundos, me volví a Kari y ella tenía una expresión confusa en la cara. "Tranquila pequeña, no pasa nada". Ella asintió y yo asentí con ella. Me agaché para que se subiera a mi espalda y así pudiese alcanzar la verja, yo me incorporé y noté como ella ya estaba subida. _"No tardes mucho, Reena"_ "De acuerdo". Le guiñé un ojo y vi como ella bajaba de la verja y corría hasta perderse de vista.

Me giré para encarar a Wesker y él estaba a medio metro de mi.

- ¿Nos vamos?.- me preguntó con una media sonrisa y, sin esperar respuesta, alargó su mano para cogerme del brazo pero yo me separé de él. Wesker elevó una ceja y me dijo.- ¿Acaso prefieres que te ponga unas esposas?

Yo le miré con desagrado, le hice una mueca y empecé a caminar a su lado sin dejar que me tocase. El par de zombies que antes había visto estaban ahora justo delante de nosotros. Wesker sacó una AMT Hardballer o también conocida Killer7 y se los cargó.

Entramos por el garaje hacia el ascensor, en el garaje había varios zombies pero pasamos por su lado rápidamente. En el ascensor Wesker sacó la tarjeta y tecleó la contraseña. Paramos unos tres pisos por debajo de aquel donde me había llevado él aquella vez y salimos a un pasillo completamente desierto. Él se dirigió hacia una puerta de seguridad y tecleó una contraseña, cuando la puerta se abrió pude ver una habitación como las de arriba, en la Sede. Wesker se separó de la puerta para dejarme pasar a mi primero pero yo no me moví del sitio, tenía un nudo en el estómago. Sí, vale, había dicho que lo haría, pero… No podía hacerlo, tendría que escapar de ese lío en el que me había metido.

Wesker se puso enfrente de mí y me cogió de los hombros para acercarme a él, yo me revolví pero me tenía bien agarrada. Él me levantó la cara y me besó, yo aproveché ese momento para darle un buen rodillazo en la entrepierna, así conseguí que me soltase y salí corriendo de ahí.

Activé el control remoto de mi coche para que me esperase lo más cerca posible. Yo subí hasta mi habitación y recogí todas mis cosas en cuestión de dos segundos, al entrar en el garaje mi coche estaba parado enfrente del ascensor y pude ver que había atropellado a un par de zombies en el camino.

Entré en el coche y salí del garaje como una exhalación, la verja de salida del recinto estaba cerrada pero tenía el mando a distancia, tuve que frenar para esperar a que se abriese…craso error…por el retrovisor pude ver a Wesker acercarse a algo en la pared del garaje y la verja dejó de abrirse…oh, mierda! Yo le volví a dar al mando a distancia y se abrió un poco más antes de volver a pararse, era suficiente para que saliese ya.

Miré por el retrovisor y, al no ver a Wesker, sentí terror así que salí de allí lo más rápido que pude.

Después de varios minutos comencé a conducir a una velocidad más prudente, no sabía muy bien que hacer… ¿llamo a los demás o voy allí directamente? Justo cuando alargaba mi mano hacia el ordenador para llamarles recibí una vídeollamada entrante de un número desconocido. Algo en mi interior sabía quien era, pero aún así acepté la llamada y en la pantalla apareció Albert Wesker, parecía algo enfadado.

- No ha estado nada bien eso de romper tu palabra aunque no puedes escapar de mi, Reena.- me dijo, su tono de voz era el de siempre aunque sí que parecía molesto. Sonreí levemente.

- Ya estoy escapando de ti y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo.- le contesté burlonamente aún sonriendo.

- Te equivocas querida.- él también sonrió.- eres tú quién no puede hacer nada por evitarme a mi.

Miré por el retrovisor y se me borró la sonrisa, un Mercedes SLK negro me seguía, ¿adivinais quién conducía? El mismo…

- ¡Mierda!.- dije yo entre dientes y pisando el acelerador. Iba a 100 km/h por unas calles de 50, pero en ese momento me daba por culo que me pusieran una multa.

- Antes o después te acabaré cogiendo y, si no paras, tendré que hacerte parar por las malas.

Yo miré a la pantalla y vi que sonreía más extensamente y que sacaba la Killer7. ¿Pero que coño? ¡No me iba a disparar! ¿Verdad? ¡¡¡ERROR!!! Un disparo resonó por las calles, no me llegó a dar pero pasó muy cerca.

- Eso era un aviso, querida.- me dijo con tono meloso.

- ¡Cabrón!.- dije yo entre dientes y cogí un desvío a la autopista, allí sería capaz de perderlo fácilmente por mi velocidad.

Él consiguió ponerse paralelo a mi coche y vi que sacaba la Killer7 por la ventana, apuntando a mis ruedas. ¡Oh, no, eso no! Pulsé el botón del oxido nitroso y de 140km/h pasé a 190km/h en medio segundo. Sonreí abiertamente cuando Wesker maldijo en voz alta.

- ¡Adiós, querido!.- le dije burlonamente, me posé el dedo corazón en los labios y le envié un beso con él antes de cortar la conexión. Cogí el primer desvío que encontré y conduje hasta el piso franco.

Llegué allí y solamente estaba Claire; los demás estaban de misión destartalando alguna base o algo así. ¡Mejor! No tenía muchas ganas de explicar nada a nadie en ese momento, sólo quería descansar un buen rato tranquilamente. Le conté por encima lo sucedido a Claire y me acosté en el primer sitio blandito que encontré.


	4. Capitulo 04 : Seguir Andando

Me desperté como unas 6 horas después, había algo de jaleo en el salón así que fui lenta y perezosamente hacia allí.

- Hola Reena, ¿que tal has dormido?.- me preguntó Claire al verme.

- Bueno…bastante bien.- dije yo sentándome en el sofá entre David, que parecía cansado, y Jill, que estaba medio adormilada.

- Hola chica, ya me ha contado mi hermana que no lo pasaste muy bien, ¿no?.- me dijo Chris acercándose y poniéndome una mano en el hombro izquierdo.

- Pudo haber sido peor, Wesker me descubrió ,hubo un brote de virus T y poco más ¿qué tal vosotros?.- le pregunté yo, sonriéndole ligeramente.

- Fue muy bien, no tuvimos zombies ni problemas, solo pateamos un par de culos de Umbrella, jejeje.- dijo John entrando en el salón con una taza de café en la mano y se sentó en otro lado del mismo sofá.  
- ¡Maldito bastardo con suerte!.- murmuré yo, aunque lo bastante alto como para que se me escuchase.  
John rompió en sonoras carcajadas al escucharme y yo aproveché que estaba despistado para robarle la taza de café.

- Que sepas que le he escupido dentro señorita.- me dijo John, molesto porque le robase el café.

- Oye, mientras no le metas un trozo de mierda….- dije yo entre risas.- todo irá sobre ruedas.

Nos reímos un rato contando tonterías, en realidad nos venía bien ese pequeño descanso mental de no pensar en zombies, ni en Umbrella…

Después de eso llegaron los demás y nos pusimos al día. Yo les conté todo lo que pasó y lo que pude descubrir, que no era mucho y ellos me dijeron que Chris, Jill y Barry se iban a ir a descubrir donde se estaban escondiendo los verdaderos jefes de las operaciones secretas de Umbrella en la sede central de Francia mientras nosotros nos preparábamos para cuando ellos nos avisasen e ir a patear culos en Francia y ser la caballería.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había pasado un mes desde que se habían ido y solamente habíamos recibido un telegrama de Jill diciendo que nos preparásemos. Estuvimos a punto de haber ido a Europa; Rebecca, David, León, Claire, John y yo.

Lo que no supimos es que al final íbamos a cambiar de planes y acabar en esa instalación de Umbrella en Utah, en la instalación llamada Planeta y pasarlas putas con Fósil. Todavía nos recorrían escalofríos cuando pensábamos en aquel ser, aunque a mi me recorrían escalofríos de pensar en aquella pantalla en la que vi, durante un instante a Albert Wesker, como si nos hubiese estado vigilando durante toda la misión o algo así. Desde luego la paranoia iba en aumento, no sabía si era cosa mía o es que en realidad él estaba detrás de cada esquina que pasaba, al acecho.  
No nos podíamos estar quietos, era probable que Chris, Jill y Barry nos necesitasen en Europa así que, tras unas cuantas llamadas de David y recuperar munición y armas, conseguimos coger un avión minúsculo y ponernos camino a Francia.

Al llegar allí nos encontramos finalmente con Chris, Jill y Barry; los tres estaban bien pero habían tenido varias escaramuzas no-amistosas con Umbrella y habían conseguido entrar en la Sede pero no llegaron muy lejos. Nosotros les pusimos al día y les contamos el "desvío" que nos hizo coger Trent para Utah. Ahora que estábamos todos juntos íbamos a atacar el corazón de Umbrella.


	5. Capitulo 05 : El encuentro

**Nota de la autora: Muchas gracias a Pili-chan Wesker por todo el apoyo que me esta dando últimamente, si no llega a ser por ella no habría seguido con el fic. Muchas gracias!**

Estuvimos durante 3 horas repasando el plan que teníamos: íbamos a entrar en la Sede en dos grupos distintos, el primer grupo estaba formado por Barry, Rebecca, David, John y yo; mientras que en el segundo iban Chris, Claire, Jill y León. El primer grupo sería el grupo ofensivo que entraría por la puerta principal y el segundo grupo sería el que en realidad se infiltraría en la Sede y recaudaría la información más valiosa que podríamos tener sobre Umbrella.

Ya estábamos listos, preparados y bien armados; todos llevábamos buenos chalecos de Kevlar y el grupo ofensivo llevábamos hasta cascos por los francotiradores. Estábamos en la furgoneta repasando por última vez el plan, quedaban 5 minutos para la puesta en marcha y a todos nos invadía la congoja, esta podía ser la batalla definitiva y, sin embargo, yo tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Chicos, creo que algo va a salir mal.- dije yo en voz baja.

- ¡Venga Reena! Tienes que concentrarte. ¡Todo va a salir bien!.- me dijo León. Yo me giré para mirarle a la cara, él estaba muy tenso pero me sonrió débilmente. Claire estaba a su lado y le puso una mano en el brazo.

- ¡Es verdad! Hemos pasado por cosas mucho peores. Tenemos que estar unidos y ser positivos.- dijo Claire.

Claire, siempre cálida y amable, desde luego te puedes llevar una impresión errónea de ella pero cuando la conoces descubres que es muy fuerte… es una Redfield, como diría Chris.

- ¡Bueno nenas, es hora de bailar!.- dijo John abriendo la compuerta.

Salimos de la furgoneta y anduvimos los 50 metros que nos separaban de la puerta principal de la Sede. Todo estaba en calma, la noche parisina era cálida y silenciosa; ahora nosotros íbamos a romper ese silencio.

El segundo grupo se desvió y nosotros estábamos a punto de comenzar la ofensiva cuando un fogonazo de luz y diversas alarmas nos pusieron en alerta. ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Nos esperaban! Pudimos oír diversos disparos en el callejón trasero, donde estaba el segundo grupo y nosostros empezamos a disparar también. No sé qué pasó, fueron como unos 5 minutos caóticos: disparar, ponerse a cubierto, disparar, recargar, gritar…

- ¡TENEIS QUE VENIR AL CALLEJÓN! ¡CLAIRE ESTÁ DENTRO Y AHORA LA PUERTA ESTÁ BLOQUEADA! ¡HAY QUE SACARLA DE AHÍ!.- gritaba Chris por el comunicador.

Lo intentamos, hicimos cuanto pudimos pero ellos eran más y estaban mejor armados mientras nosotros nos quedábamos sin munición. A Barry le hirieron en la rodilla, a mí en el hombro, León y Chris estaban histéricos por derribar la puerta…

- ¡ RETIRADA!.- gritó Jill.

- ¡NO!.- gritó Chris.- ¡¡¡Es mi hermana!!!

- Si no nos vamos ahora nos cogerán y matarán a todos, Chris.- dijo Jill con voz suave.- Nos tenemos que ir.

El resto estábamos intentando mantener a raya a los de Umbrella, pudimos ver como varios helicópteros de Umbrella estaban sobre nuestras cabezas y uno disparaba al interior de la Sede. Después hubo una explosión gigantesca y no nos quedó más alternativa que retiramos.  
David condujo lo más rápido que pudo, nos persiguieron, nos hicieron trizas la furgoneta; pero escapamos.

Al llegar al piso franco en las afueras de Paris nos derrumbamos todos. ¡Tenían a Claire!  
Chris y León estaban hundidos, el resto simplemente parecíamos conmocionados mientras Rebecca nos curaba uno a uno. La joven médico estaba intacta pero estaba muy seria; Claire y ella podían ser hermanas de lo que se parecían, además ambas se llevaban muy bien. Jill intentaba consolar a Chris diciéndole que Claire estaría bien y que pronto la rescataríamos, pero Chris no quiso atender a razones y se encerró en una habitación a solas.

El resto nos quedamos simplemente mirando. No podíamos hacer nada más que mirar alicaídamente al suelo. En los dos días sucesivos Chris salía del cuarto raras veces, solamente para ir al baño o coger comida. Luego se volvía a encerrar y sabíamos que la estaba buscando con el ordenador; León casi hacia lo mismo mientras que Barry, David y John se dedicaban a poner a punto las armas. Jill y Rebecca andaban de un lado para otro sin saber qué hacer, justo igual que yo.

Al tercer día le dije a Rebecca que iba a dar una vuelta sola. No quería seguir parada sin hacer nada e intenté olvidarme un poco del tema que me preocupaba: el rescate de Claire. Anduve paseando sin rumbo fijo por las calles de París, hacía bastante calor y yo llevaba un vestido de verano negro, unas sandalias altas y en mi cinturón levaba un pequeño bolsito que contenía mi cartera, mi móvil y la llave del piso; me paré delante de un par de escaparates y tomé un té en una terraza. Noté como un chico me observaba pero yo lo ignoré; físicamente no soy una belleza: mido 1,66 metros, soy delgadita, mis rasgos faciales son normales, tengo un culo bonito pero, el rasgo más destacado en las mujeres estaba ausente en mi cuerpo, yo soy prácticamente plana y es algo que me acompleja bastante y que hace que los chicos pierdan interés por mí. Era una vergüenza, tener 23 años y seguir virgen. Decidí dejar de auto-deprimirme, pagué mi consumición y seguí paseando.

Estaba mirando una tienda de corsés cuando mis alarmas interiores se activaron. Alguien me observaba muy fijamente. Yo busqué con la mirada y me quedé paralizada cuando encontré a una persona muy familiar que me observaba desde el otro lado de la calle a unos 20 metros: Albert Wesker estaba allí, mirándome y con una media sonrisa en la cara. Yo retrocedí un par de pasos y pude ver como Wesker negaba con la cabeza, sacaba un móvil y se lo ponía en la oreja; a los dos segundos mi propio móvil empezó a sonar y el miedo me recorrió enteramente… ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo tenía mi número? ¿Qué hacía aquí?

Había pasado como un minuto y decidí coger la llamada.

- Buenas tardes Reena, pensé que no ibas a contestar y quiero que sepas que es de muy mala educación hacer una promesa y luego no cumplirla, querida. De esa forma no me has dejado otra opción que obligarte.- me dijo Albert Wesker como si fuéramos amigos o viejos conocidos. Yo no contesté nada, estaba intentando pensar en una forma de salir de ésta sin que Wesker me siguiera y lo guiase hasta el piso franco.

- Hmph…¿te ha comido la lengua el gato, Reena?.- comentó Wesker con tono divertido.- Entonces tengo curiosidad por saber tu reacción cuando escuches esto.- Pude ver como Wesker pulsaba una tecla en el móvil y, al otro lado de la línea escuché un sollozo, me quedé de piedra. ¡No! ¡Eso no! ¡No puede ser!... *por favor* escuché a Kari por teléfono * por favor, suélteme.*

- HUNK. Dile que su hermana está al teléfono.- le dijo Wesker.

Ahora escuché por teléfono otra voz masculina pero que parecía como modificada o como si quien hablase fuese Darth Vader: tú hermana está al teléfono. Escuché a Kari llorar * Reena, ayúdame, estoy en … * y se cortó la comunicación.

Mi sangre empezó a arder y mi cuerpo a temblar de furia, mi visión estaba empezando a nublarse y sabía qué, si no me controlaba, dejaría que ese lado felino se apoderase de mí; pero no me importaba.

- Cálmate.- me dijo Wesker por teléfono.- No lo he hecho daño pero, si en dos horas no llamo a mi mercenario, la matará.

Dejé de temblar y la furia se esfumó, me quedé en blanco, no tenía forma de en dos horas ir a salvar a Kari si no hacía lo que Wesker quería, ésta vez sí que estaba atrapada. Me dejé caer de rodillas en el suelo, sentada mirando al vacío. Sentí como alguien se me acercaba y me decía algo en francés, yo ni siquiera le miré; escuché como otra voz mucho más familiar le respondía algo también en francés y levanté la mirada. Wesker le estaba diciendo algo al chico que antes me miraba en la cafetería, el chico me volvió a mirar, asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

- Bien Reena, ¿qué vas a hacer? El tiempo vuela.- el tono de voz de Wesker era frío pero tenía un deje de engreimiento.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?.- le pregunté con voz derrotada, volviendo a mirar al suelo.

- Creo que lo sabes de sobra, Reena.- me dijo Wesker suavemente y me tendió su mano.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: uffff...estuve toda la noche pasada para escribir esto... u_u ... Espero que os guste y os parezca interesante el fic.  
Nos vemos pronto. ;)**


	6. Capitulo 06 : Buena Chica

**Disclaimer : I don´t own Resident Evil characters, CAPCOM does.  
Autors Note: Este capitulo se lo dedico a Pily-chan Wesker porque te lo mereces y porque me has apoyado y me has ayudado a seguir adelante. Gracias.**

* * *

Hasta ahora no me había fijado en lo que él llevaba puesto, no era su usual traje de chaqueta negro pero sí iba de negro. Llevaba unos pantalones negros formales y una camisa negra, era muy simple y aún así no necesitaba nada más para estar arrebatador; él era muy sexy, endiabladamente sexy y seguro que levantaba la lívido a las mujeres solamente con decirles una palabra. Suspiré y me levanté yo sola rechazando su mano. Pude observar que su sonrisa se desvanecía.

- ¡Sígueme!.- ahora el tono de voz de Wesker era tan gélido que casi podía palparse.

Yo lo seguí hasta un coche negro, que también me resultaba familiar, el mercedes SLK. Wesker abrió la puerta de copiloto y me hizo una inclinación de cabeza, yo subí y, al segundo, él ya estaba sentado a mi lado arrancando el motor del coche.

El viaje fue algo largo e incómodo, yo iba pensando mil formas de salir del lío en el que me había metido pero todas las formas que pensé fueron rechazadas casi sistemáticamente; Wesker me miró un par de veces de reojo pero yo mantenía la vista fija en mis rodillas, solamente levanté la mirada cuando paró el coche. Estábamos en una zona de París que yo no conocía y empecé a sentirme desamparada.

Wesker abrió mi puerta, salí del coche y me volvió a ofrecer su mano; ésta vez se la cogí a desgana y pude ver que Wesker sonreía un poco. Me guió hacia un bloque de apartamentos bastante lujoso y, sin darme cuenta, ya estábamos frente a la puerta del piso de Wesker.

Él abrió la puerta y me hizo un gesto con el brazo para que fuera yo delante.

- Las damas primero.- dijo él tranquilamente.

Yo le miré a él durante un segundo, su expresión era neutra pero triunfante; miré hacia delante, al apartamento que tenía ante mí: era muy espacioso y limpio con paredes blancas, suelo de madera pulida y barnizada, muebles color caoba. Era una sola estancia con dos puertas al fondo y una cocina-salón que se separaban con una barra americana pero aún así ese piso era 3 veces más grande que el mío.

Yo respiré hondo y di un paso vacilante hacia el interior, luego otro, luego otro; escuché como la puerta se cerraba y después escuché los pasos de Wesker.

- ¿Deseas beber algo primero, querida?.- preguntó Wesker caballerosamente dirigiéndose al frigorífico.

- No.- le respondí yo en un susurro, me quedé ahí quieta mirando al frente.

Wesker se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia mí. Se paró a tan solo un centímetro e inspiró profundamente. Se separó de mí lentamente, fue andando hasta una de las puertas y la abrió. Pude ver que esa habitación estaba en penumbras, entré sin que él me dijera nada. Wesker cerró la puerta, me puso una mano en el brazo y otra en la cintura y me aproximó a él. Mientras me acariciaba, me iba besando el cuello y los hombros; yo seguía sin moverme.

- Date la vuelta.-me susurró al oído. Dios, su voz era tan caliente y tan suave como el terciopelo y la seda. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar más rápidamente y mi respiración se agitó un poco; mi cerebro iba haciéndose a la idea muy lentamente de lo que estaba pasando y de lo que iba a pasar.

Yo hice lo que me dijo, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir y pelear en contra de ello no me iba a servir de nada; incluso, si no lo hacía, Wesker se podría negar a llamar a ese hijo de puta que tenía secuestrada a mi hermana. Si eso sucediese…

- Quítate la ropa.- me ordenó.

Le miré fijamente, me deshice de mis sandalias, me quité el cinturón con mi bolso y me desabroché el vestido negro, dejándolo caer al suelo. Yo me quedé en ropa interior (sujetador y culotte negros) mientras Wesker examinaba con interés todo lo que yo estaba haciendo.

- Suficiente.-me detuvo.- Ahora desvísteme.- me dijo, sonó tranquilo pero su voz dejaba ver que estaba excitado.

Acto seguido se acercó hasta que nuestros cuerpos casi se tocaban, yo asentí levemente y levanté mis manos hacia su cabeza para quitarle esas malditas gafas de sol. Pude notar que Wesker se ponía tenso y se separaba un poco de mí. Yo le miré extrañadamente y Wesker apretó los dientes, se le marcaron los músculos de su mandíbula. Coloqué mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y le quité las gafas. Wesker tenía los ojos cerrados pero, incluso así, cogió sus gafas y las dejó en una mesilla que tenía a su derecha. Wesker suspiró y abrió los ojos. Yo me quedé impasible mirándolos, ya había visto antes ese tipo de ojos en varios vampiros; aunque los suyos tenían un brillo extraño, esos ojos rojo-anaranjados con pupila felina. Así que no me asusté y eso pareció desconcertar un poco a Wesker.

- No eres el único que tiene esos ojos, no es muy original.-le dije yo despreocupadamente.

En la cara de Wesker apareció una sonrisa torcida.

- Continúa.-me dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza y mirándome fijamente.

Yo tragué saliva compulsivamente e inspiré hondo tratando de calmarme un poco, llevé mis manos hacia el cuello de su camisa y la fui desabrochando; cuando terminé con los botones, Wesker se quitó la camisa. Yo podía notar el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, notaba su respiración; si me concentraba podía oír hasta los latidos de su corazón.

- Buena chica. Ahora sigue.-me dijo con la voz ligeramente ronca.

Volví a tragar saliva y dirigí mis temblorosas manos hacia la cintura de su pantalón. Estaba tan nerviosa que no era capaz de desabrochar ese único botón.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?.- me dijo mofándose de mi torpeza y se rió entre dientes.- La verdad es que me estoy impacientando así que voy a agilizar las cosas.

* * *

**Autors Note: espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, espero actualizar pronto. **

**Gracias a Pily-Chan Wesker, AdaWongTN, Federico Schenone y a Alex por las reviews; porque así me ayudais a seguir escribiendo y me animais a hacerlo bien. Gracias. n_n**


	7. Capitulo 07 : Por las malas

**Autors Note : Este capitulo esta clasificado como M por contenido sexual.**

En compensación por el capitulo anterior, que fue muy corto. Este es más largo y espero que os guste. 

* * *

Wesker se movió tan rápidamente que su mano fue un borrón. Parpadeé un par de veces, me di cuenta de que ahora él estaba desnudo y mi sujetador estaba a un metro de mí, en el suelo; me sonrojé violentamente e iba a taparme mis prácticamente inexistentes pechos cuando Wesker me detuvo.

- Ahora que estás a solas conmigo. Te voy a hacer mía, te voy a hacer libre en mi mundo, querida.-me dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo.

Me sentía como en una especie de sueño o algo así, como si mi mente estuviese muy lejos, me costaba respirar y mi corazón latía tan aceleradamente que yo pensaba que se me iba a salir del pecho. Estaba excitada y asustada a partes iguales; nunca había llegado tan lejos con nadie y ahora estaba desnuda ante un hombre jodidamente sexy, cachondo y MUY bien dotado en todos los sentidos. _¿Qué coño piensas, Reena? ¿Él es el puto enemigo y piensas que es sexy? No me jodas tía, te está obligando y tiene a Kari, ¿recuerdas?_ .- mi voz me gritaba en mi cabeza.

- Bésame.-ordenó.

Al ver que yo no me movía, Wesker gruñó y se pegó a mí mientras me acariciaba por todo el cuerpo, empezó a masajearme los pechos de forma pasional y el placer empezó a nublar mis sentidos. Solté un pequeño gemido y él sonrió, ahora pellizcaba levemente mis pezones y mi cuerpo ardía. Gemí otra vez, ahora más fuerte y Wesker se detuvo.

- Apártame.-me susurró con sus labios pegados a los míos.- O suplícame para que siga.

Su voz era suave, fría y seductora, su olor era intoxicante, su tacto era fuego y terciopelo. Mi cuerpo lo deseaba y parte de mí también pero yo no podía seguir, estaba cayendo en sus redes. Respiré entrecortadamente y negué con la cabeza.

- Por las malas entonces.- gruñó Wesker y me empujó sobre la cama.

Caí sobre su cama e intenté levantarme pero él ya estaba encima de mí, cubriéndome con su musculoso cuerpo. Me quitó el culotte y se colocó entre mis piernas, yo podía sentir su virilidad rozando la entrada de mi sexo. Me besó pasionalmente y me mordió el labio inferior no lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme sangre pero sí que dolió.

- Bésame.-me volvió a ordenar.- ¿o es que prefieres romper nuestro acuerdo? Si no cooperas lo consideraré así.

Esta vez sí le besé, pegué mis labios a los suyos con fuerza. Él me devolvió el beso igual de fuerte e intentó profundizarlo; abrí la boca y lo dejé entrar, con su lengua recorrió cada centímetro de mi boca y yo hice lo mismo con la suya. Su sabor era tan intoxicante como su olor, sabía a hombre, a fuerza, a poder…

Noté como Wesker empujaba contra mí intentando penetrarme, yo grité un poco de dolor e intente apartarme. Wesker se quedó quieto y me miró suspicazmente.

- Así que es eso.- me dijo, sonaba divertido y extrañado.- Soy el primero.-no me lo había preguntado, lo estaba afirmando. ¡Dios mío! Yo me sonrojé aún más y aparté la mirada.

- ¡Oh, querida mía! Eso no me va a frenar, ni mucho menos.-me aseguró Wesker con voz ronca y acercó su boca a mi cuello.- Ahora mismo no tengo el suficiente autocontrol como para hacerlo despacio así que perdóname si te hago daño. La próxima vez quizá sea más suave.-me susurró.

Después volvió a empujar otra vez con más fuerza y esta vez sí que entró dentro de mí, grité y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, me sentí desgarrada por dentro. Salió un poco y volvió a embestirme con fuerza, intenté volver a gritar pero me besó y su boca acalló a la mía. Siguió entrando y saliendo mientras me besaba, una de sus manos estaba apoyada en la almohada al lado de mi cabeza y la otra estaba en mi cadera; mis manos estaban crispadas en un puño por el dolor.

Al cabo del rato el dolor cedió y fue dejando paso al placer. Wesker respiraba aceleradamente, casi jadeaba y yo también; yo notaba toda su extensión dentro de mí y, cada vez que entraba, producía descargas de placer que invadían mi cuerpo. Wesker empezó a aflojar el ritmo de las embestidas y yo me sentía al borde, subí mis caderas para encontrarme con él. Wesker jadeó sonoramente y paró.

- Si…vuelves a hacer…eso…-me dijo con la voz entrecortada y ronca, sus extraños ojos felinos brillaban en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Wesker temblaba ligeramente, lo miré a los ojos y él me sonrió diabólicamente.

Volvió a entrar y salir otra vez pero muy lento.

- ¿Y si…?.-empecé a preguntar yo, pero él me cortó.

- Tranquila, querida. No puedo dejarte embarazada y tampoco puedo contagiarte nada, ni siquiera mi propio virus. Solamente te podría contagiar el virus vía sanguínea.-me dijo con suavidad.-Así que te aconsejo que te relajes y disfrutes.

Yo me quedé callada, intentando pensar en lo que Wesker me había dicho pero era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el placer que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes. Wesker me lamió los labios y me volví a dejar llevar. Le besé profundamente, saboreando cada rincón de su boca y me estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que Wesker era tan intoxicante como adictivo y eso no era bueno, pero ahora mismo yo ya no era la dueña de mis acciones. Levanté mis caderas otra vez, uniéndome al juego de Wesker; él empezó a hacer las embestidas más rápidas y yo estaba otra vez al borde del orgasmo. Me abracé con fuerza a Wesker, el placer me estaba inundando y clavé mis uñas en su espalda; Wesker gruñó guturalmente y se liberó dentro de mí, sentí su semen caliente en mi interior y eso fue demasiado, sentí espasmos en mi sexo, mi cabeza daba vueltas, gemí de placer y llegué a mi primer orgasmo.

Ambos respirábamos pesadamente y Wesker descansaba parte de su peso sobre mí, aunque la mayoría lo estaban soportando sus brazos; él tenía la cabeza sobre mi hombro derecho, justo sobre una reciente herida de bala que empezaba a cicatrizar.

Al cabo de un rato Wesker salió de mi interior y se levantó de la cama; yo estaba con los ojos cerrados y junté mis piernas, ahora sentía un poco de dolor y también podía sentir mucha humedad en mi sexo, sabía que parte era sangre. Creo que me quedé medio dormida o algo así, después de un par de minutos noté como Wesker deslizaba un brazo por debajo de mi nuca y otro por debajo de mis rodillas y me levantaba en peso.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?.-grazné en voz baja.

Wesker no me contestó así que abrí los ojos, ví que me llevaba hacia un cuarto de baño bastante grande y lujoso; la bañera era inmensa y estaba llena de agua caliente y espuma. Él me metió en la bañera delicadamente, el agua empezó a teñirse ligeramente de rojo y le miré a la cara.

- No sangras mucho pero es más de lo normal. Límpiate.-me dijo con voz neutra y también se metió en la bañera enfrente de mí, aunque su cara estaba prácticamente inexpresiva, sus ojos revelaban alguna emoción que no supe interpretar.

Comencé a lavarme lentamente bajo su atenta mirada, cuando me fui a frotar el pelo me quejé un poco de dolor por el hombro y noté como Wesker se ponía tenso.

- Hace tres días me dispararon tus amigos de Umbrella.-comenté yo, sin mirarle.

- Lo sé.-me dijo él tranquilamente, le miré sorprendida.-Yo estaba allí y fui yo quien les dio el aviso de que probablemente habría un ataque esa noche.

- ¿Cómo…?.-empecé a preguntar.

- Digamos que mi intuición nunca me falla, querida.-me dijo Wesker y sonrió con desgana.- Lo que no me esperaba es que tú fueses a estar ahí después de lo que hicisteis en Planeta, supuse que estarías en América.-me tocó suavemente la cicatriz del hombro y él apretó los dientes.- Maté al insecto que te disparó.

Yo me quedé mirándolo con la boca abierta, él miraba distraídamente la herida. Estuvimos así durante unos minutos hasta que él se levantó, yo desvié la mirada rápidamente y me sonrojé. Wesker miró hacia mí y sonrió imperceptiblemente.

- Todavía quedan 40 minutos para que acabe el tiempo.-dijo Wesker.- Así que seguiré disfrutando de ti un poco más si me lo permites, querida.

Me tendió su mano, yo sabía que no iba a ganar nada negándome así que se la cogí y me levanté. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda haciendo que me arqueara hacia él y presionó sus labios contra los míos fuertemente, yo le respondí el beso. Él me estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos y noté que estaba preparado para un nuevo asalto, yo no lo estaba pero eso no era lo que importaba. Me alzó en vilo y yo coloqué mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Humm… así me gusta.- ronroneó Wesker y volvió a besarme profundamente.

Me colocó de espaldas a la pared, mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban y él masajeaba mis pequeños pechos de forma ruda. Éste hombre sí que sabía como excitar a una mujer aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad. Jadeé sonoramente cuando él empujó y entró en mí. Ésta vez no había dolido tanto como antes por que nuestros cuerpos estaban húmedos y resbaladizos, facilitando el "acceso" por decirlo así.

Empezó a embestirme con tanta fuerza que sentí que mi espalda y mi cadera se romperían si seguíamos así, le acaricié la base del cuello, su pelo y sus musculosos brazos; rompí el beso y me acerqué a su oreja.

- Un poco más suave, por favor.-le rogué en un susurro y le mordí levemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

Wesker echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y gruñó profundamente, pude notar que él estaba empezando a temblar como antes. Paró de embestirme y me llevó tal y como estábamos de vuelta a su cuarto, se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama conmigo encima.

- Cabálgame.- me ordenó con voz ronca.

Asentí, me mordí el labio inferior y comencé a moverme de arriba abajo lentamente, empalándome a mí misma. Wesker apoyó una mano en mi cadera y comenzó a llevar el ritmo, mientras con su otra mano me atrajo hacia él para besarme. Estaba empezando a perder la cabeza otra vez y yo aceleré los movimientos; la mano de Wesker que estaba en mi nuca ahora estaba pellizcando mi pezón. Era abrumador y empecé a gemir conforme sentía una nueva oleada de placer orgásmico pero antes de llegar, Wesker paró y se colocó él encima.

- No, no, no, querida.-me dijo Wesker con voz melosa.- Quiero que me mires cuando llegues y escuchar mi nombre de tus labios.- susurró rozando sus labios con mios.

- Ya te gustaría, Wesker.- dije yo, apretando los dientes y mordiéndome la lengua para evitar seguir besándole. No me iba a rebajar tanto, pero si me lo ordenaba no tendría más opción.

- Ya veremos…- susurró Wesker y me besó violentamente.

Me cogió de las muñecas y me las colocó encima de mi cabeza, sujetándolas con una sola mano como aquella noche en la Sede Central. Le miré a los ojos y pude ver que él estaba disfrutando, sonrió malévolamente, bajó la cabeza hasta rozarme un pezón con los labios. Jadeé. ¡Oh, Dios! El simple roce de sus suaves labios hizo que mil voltios recorriesen mi cuerpo y arqueé la espalda.

Wesker empezó a empujar dentro de mí con suavidad mientras su lengua jugueteaba cruelmente con mi pezón y su otra mano pellizcaba el otro. Gemí, me estaba volviendo loca del placer, estaba a punto de llegar cuando Wesker paró de nuevo y me miró arqueando levemente una ceja.

Yo respiraba entrecortadamente y con dificultad, me estaba torturando con un arma que yo acababa de descubrir, de la que ya me sentía esclava y adicta. Levanté mi cabeza y le lamí los labios; Wesker hizo un ronroneó bajo y profundo, continuando el movimiento dentro-fuera de mí pero ahora era más intenso.

- Por…favor….- le rogué entre jadeos, mi cabeza daba vueltas.

Wesker aceleró el ritmo, su mano seguía estimulando mi pezón y el placer me invadió; mientras llegaba a mi segundo orgasmo le miré a los ojos pero mantuve mis labios sellados, él gruñó (no sé si de placer o de desaprobación) y yo levanté mi cadera para unirme a él. Wesker se tensó, gruñó más alto y llegó él a su orgasmo.

Me soltó las manos pero él seguía encima de mí con su frente apoyada en la almohada, al lado de mi cabeza; podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello y eso me hizo tener un escalofrío. Al notar mi estremecimiento, Wesker salió de mi interior, se levantó y se vistió a medias (solamente la camisa, los boxers y las putas gafas de sol) se dirigió a sus pantalones en el suelo y llamó por teléfono; mientras yo me iba vistiendo y recogiendo mis cosas.

- HUNK. Libérala.-dijo Wesker con tono frío y colgó el teléfono.- ¿A dónde te crees que vas?.-me preguntó a mí.

- No te importa, Wesker.-le dije yo, abrochándome las sandalias.

- Sí que me importa, no te he dado permiso para irte, querida.-dijo él.

Yo le miré fijamente mientras se acercaba a mí y me acorralaba contra la pared.

- Voy a irme ahora, quieras tú o no.-dije, intentando sonar convencida y valiente pero titubeé un poco al tenerlo tan cerca.

Intenté darme la vuelta pero él me cogió por el brazo y me obligó a mirarle.

- Ya te dije una vez que no ibas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente, Reena. Quiero que seas mía y siempre consigo lo que quiero.-me dijo sujetándome fuertemente la barbilla para que le mirase.

- ¡Eso lo decidiré yo!.-le respondí agriamente.- Nadie manda sobre mí y menos un egocéntrico impotente como tú, Wesker.

En un pestañeo yo estaba mirando a Wesker, sentí como si un tren me hubiese atropellado directamente en mi mejilla izquierda y, al siguiente pestañeo, yo estaba en el suelo siendo engullida por la oscuridad y la inconsciencia.

* * *

**Autors Note: Bueno...ya está! ¿qué os ha parecido? XD**


	8. Capitulo 08 : Obsesión

**Nota de la autora: Vale,este fic es corto...lo sé pero me costó una noche entera escribirlo...u_u Soy muy lenta,lo siento. Prometo que el siguiente capitulo será más interesante y más largo,ok? Gracias Pily-Chan Wesker/Kennedy. n_n **

* * *

Me desperté, no sé si habían pasado minutos, horas o días; solo sabía que mi mejilla izquierda dolía como mil demonios y que estaba atada con las manos a la espalda en la cama de Wesker, seguía vestida lo que era buena señal. Me moví, observando si había alguien en la habitación, estaba sola. Tras varios esfuerzos conseguí ponerme las manos delante, Wesker me había atado las manos con un cinturón e intenté soltarme pero no era capaz, así que me incorporé y me levanté pero me volví a sentar porque la cabeza me daba vueltas. Me fijé en que la almohada tenía una nota escrita con una letra pulcra y sofisticada.

_"**Siento lo que ha pasado, querida. **_

**_Volveré en breves así que pórtate bien.  
_******

**_A.W " _**

Yo le saqué la lengua a la nota y cuando se me pasó el mareo me di cuenta de que todavía sangraba un poco por la entrepierna, me volví a levantar y me encaminé sigilosamente hacia la puerta de la habitación; la abrí y escudriñé fuera, aunque estaba bastante oscuro pude distinguir que no había nadie así que fui hacia la cocina.

Conseguí cortar el cinturón y liberarme las manos, me dirigí hasta la puerta de entrada, la abrí y corrí hasta que salí del edificio. Lancé un suspiro de alivio pero justo en ese momento me fijé en un coche que empezaba a girar la esquina de la calle. ¡Mierda! Un mercedes SLK negro asomaba el morro y en breves el conductor podría verme, me volví a meter en el portal y me escondí detrás de una columna; no había pasado un minuto cuando escuché la puerta del portal abrirse, mi corazón latía apresuradamente y sentía miedo; mis niveles de adrenalina estaban por las nubes. Me asomé un poco para conseguir ver la espalda de la persona que había entrado: pelo rubio, alto y de negro. Wesker. Me volví a esconder hasta que escuché como las puertas del ascensor se abrían y se cerraban; salí corriendo de allí.

Corrí por las nocturnas calles de Paris sin rumbo fijo, solamente quería alejarme de él, apenas podía respirar y me volvía a sentir muy mareada, notaba que seguía perdiendo sangre; me detuve un momento a coger aliento y recomponerme.

Saqué mi móvil para llamar a Kari, pero creo que debí caer encima de él cuando Wesker me golpeó porque estaba prácticamente destrozado…¡Joder!...Mientras descansaba pasó un taxi delante de mí, lo paré y le dí la dirección del piso franco; el taxista me miró desconfiadamente y le dí 100€.  
El trayecto en taxi duró una eternidad para mi gusto, yo estaba muy nerviosa y miraba constantemente hacia atrás, esperando ver un SLK negro acercándose, pero eso no ocurrió; llegué al piso franco.

Cuando entré por la puerta se armó un gran revuelo, los tenía a todos preocupados pero yo no podía decirles nada. No era asunto de ellos. Chris estaba gritando algo de que pensaba que me habían secuestrado a mí también, Jill lo estaba intentando tranquilizar, Rebecca y León estaban preguntándome por la sangre y el golpe de la cara; el resto también estaban alrededor.

- Ahora no.- susurré cansadamente y me encerré en el baño.

Me desnudé y me metí en la bañera sin atreverme a mirar en el espejo el aspecto que podía tener. Me abracé las rodillas y lloré. Lloré toda la noche.  
A la mañana siguiente escuché un ligero toque en la puerta, salí de la bañera y abrí un milímetro.

- Reena, déjame entrar. Por favor.-me dijo Rebecca en tono amable.

Yo le dejé entrar y cerré la puerta. En silencio me echó una pomada en la cara y en los moratones del cuerpo.

- ¿Qué pasó, Reena?.-me preguntó en voz baja.- Si no quieres, no me lo digas pero si me lo dices, yo no se lo diré a nadie más.- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Me quedé mirándola durante mucho tiempo sin decir nada; finalmente me eché a llorar otra vez y se lo conté todo en susurros. Rebecca me escuchó en silencio con expresión de tristeza y lástima. Cuando terminé de contárselo todo ella me abrazó.

- Tu hermana está bien.-me dijo reconfortándome.- Creo que todos habríamos hecho lo mismo, no tenías otra salida. Ahora ven conmigo.-me dijo cogiéndome de la mano.  
Me llevó a la habitación, me vistió y salimos del piso. El grupo nos intentó parar pero Rebecca les hizo un gesto con la cabeza y me llevó fuera.

- ¿A dónde me llevas, Becky?.-le pregunté yo, sin mirarle a la cara.

- Vamos a ir a un Hospital. Me gustaría comprobar si lo que te dijo Wesker sobre contagiarte o dejarte embarazada es verdad.- me dijo ella.- Y de todas formas, creo que sería buena idea de que te tomases la pastilla del día después para asegurarnos. ¿Te parece bien?.- me miró a la cara pero yo no le miré a ella, solo asentí.  
Pasamos medio día en un pequeño laboratorio del Hospital, me tomé la pastilla y Rebecca me hizo un par de análisis de sangre. Todo estaba bien, Wesker no me había mentido en nada de lo que me había dicho.

Al acabar Rebecca me dijo de salir juntas y dar una vuelta. Yo me encogí de hombros y me dejé llevar. Me llevó a una cafetería que tenía juegos de mesa, me obligó a jugar a la Escoba y me ganó miserablemente pero consiguió animarme un poco. En un momento me concentré en la canción que estaban poniendo y se me pusieron los pelos de punta.

_**"Now you get along with me,  
I´m gonna make you mine.  
And make you free in the new world.**_

_**B**__**reath goes in and breath goes out  
it makes me scream and makes me shout  
in the new world.**_

_**R**__**ev it up, and make it start  
tear it up and take my heart  
in the new world.**_

_****_

I'm lost in you , i'm lost in crowds  
I fight for you and say out loud  
it's a new world.

_**This is my world  
burn it, burn it**__**" **_

Rebecca se debió de dar cuenta de que algo pasaba por que se levantó, pagó la cuenta y me arrastró fuera de allí. Esa canción me había recordado muchísimo a Wesker.  
Volvimos al anochecer al piso. Chris estaba bastante enfadado pero le ignoramos, Jill y los demás estaban preocupados y me preguntaron que tal estaba. Les respondí que estaba bien y que no pasaba nada, que ahora nos teníamos que preocupar por Claire. Me dirigí a mi cuarto y me metí en cama pero no era capaz de dormir. Al rato, Rebecca entró en mi habitación.

- Toma, Reena, esto te ayudará a dormir.- me dijo cariñosamente y me dio una pastilla con un vaso de me lo tomé sin preguntarle y le dí las gracias; al cabo de unos minutos yo ya estaba profundamente dormida.

Me levanté al escuchar un ruido sordo, aún era de noche y fui al salón, en el ambiente había un olor metálico: sangre. Escuché atentamente por si había algún sonido pero todo estaba en silencio; di un paso más hacia el salón y pisé algo húmedo en el suelo. Ahogué un grito y miré a mi alrededor; podía distinguir perfectamente unas siete figuras humanas en el suelo y una persona en el centro, se dio la vuelta: Albert Wesker.

- Vas a tener un hijo mío, lo que te hace a ti también mía.-dijo Wesker con voz fría.

Yo me miré y vi que tenía barriga de embarazada. Le miré a él con horror mientras él sonreía.

Me desperté sobresaltada, estaba empapada en sudor y lo primero que hice fue tocarme mi barriga. Estaba normal. Me levanté apresuradamente y fui al salón casi corriendo.  
- ¡Vaya! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes hambre o es que tienes un apretón y vas al baño?.-se mofó John de mí. Él estaba en la mesa del salón comiéndose unos huevos revueltos con tostadas y café.

Suspiré de alivio y le sonreí débilmente.

- Creo que te voy a robar el desayuno.-dije yo, mientras le quitaba una tostada.

- Me alegro de ver que ya estas mejor.-dijo él sonriéndome abiertamente.

Me devoré la tostada y otras 5 más, no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía. Me estaba obsesionando con Albert Wesker y eso no era bueno, realmente esperaba no volvérmelo a encontrar en mucho tiempo pero sabía que era muy probable que nuestros caminos se volviesen a cruzar y yo tenía que superarlo. No me podía quedar estancada en eso y menos cuando teníamos que rescatar a una de los nuestros.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** **Otro capitulo más...madre mía, ¿ya llevo 8? puf! y aún me quedan unas cuantas ideas que deben tomar forma. XDDD**


	9. Capitulo 09 : Rockford y Antártida

**Nota de la autora: ¡YA HE VUELTO! yupiiii... uffff... conseguí escribir esta parte y creo que ha sido la más difícil de todo el fic porque se acompasa con los sucesos del libro de S. "Code Verónica" . Espero que os guste el capitulo. n_n **

**P.D:** **OMG!!!! El mismísimo Albert Wesker me dejó una review en el capitulo anterior...whuaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! no me lo creo!!!!!!! *corre histérica por toda su habitación***

* * *

Habían pasado 10 días desde el secuestro de Claire y todos estábamos empezando a perder los nervios y la esperanza. La noche del décimo día León nos gritó para que fuésemos a ver algo en el ordenador. ¡Un mensaje de Claire! ¡Estaba viva y bien! En el mensaje nos ponía lo siguiente: _Peligro de infección, aproximadamente 37" sur, 12° oeste, como consecuencia del ataque, tal vez desconocido. No quedan malos, creo, pero no puedo moverme ahora. Vigila bien tus movimientos, hermano, conocen la ciudad, aunque no la calle. Intentaré volver a casa pronto._

Después de recibir el mensaje hubo cierto alboroto cuando Chris no quiso que nadie le acompañase a rescatar a Claire.

Sabía que algo así pasaría así que salí a la calle y me metí en el asiento trasero del jeep que Chris tenía alquilado, detrás del asiento del copiloto tapada con una manta negra. Al rato escuché como Chris dejaba cosas en el maletero y nos poníamos en marcha; después de unas dos horas de viaje, Chris paró y empezó a sacar cosas del maletero. Yo decidí salir ya y pude ver que estábamos en un pequeño aeropuerto. Chris me daba la espalda.

- ¡Guau! Qué bien preparadito vas, ¿no?.- le comenté yo mirando por encima de su hombro.

- ¡Reena!.- Chris se giró y su cara pasó del asombro al enfado en cuestión de milésimas.- ¿Qué coño haces aquí?.- me ladró.

- Echarte una mano, cabezón Redfield.- le respondí yo en tono serio.- Vas a necesitar alguien que te cubra las espaldas. Así que vamos.

Chris accedió a regañadientes y unas 10 horas después estábamos en una pequeña balsa, a los pies de un acantilado en la Isla Rockford.

- ¿Qué tal se te da la escalada libre?.- me preguntó él mientras se ajustaba los guantes y aseguraba la mochila.

- Pues lo hago todos los días en mi casa.- le solté irónicamente y él me miró de reojo.- Vale, no lo he hecho nunca… pero tranquilo, tengo talento para aprender rápido.- le dije guiñándole un ojo y ajustándome mi cinturón.

Revisamos que teníamos todo bien sujeto, Chris llevaba una mochila con armamento suplementario y yo llevaba otra mochila con botiquín y un par de cargadores para metralleta, varios cargadores de Beretta y 3 granadas.

- Bueno, mira como voy subiendo yo y tú copias mis movimientos, ¿ok?.- me dijo Chris.- ¡Venga! Vamos a rescatar a mi hermana.

Yo asentí con la cabeza; comenzamos el ascenso. Al cabo de un buen rato vi como Chris perdió el asidero y como algo negro pasaba por mi lado y caía al mar; acto seguido escuché como Chris maldecía en voz alta y soltaba improperios. Yo empecé a reírme en voz baja y eso pareció enfurecerle más pero no lo pude evitar. Seguimos ascendiendo lentamente hasta que encontramos una cueva y nos topamos con Rodrigo, que sabía que Claire estaba viva. Intentamos ayudarle pero apareció una especie de serpiente-gusano y se lo tragó. Tuvimos que correr bastante para que no nos tragase a nosotros también, de repente, Chris hizo una locura: sacó una granada y corrió hacia el monstruo, dejándola en su base ¡BOOM! Fuera monstruo.

- ¡Chris! ¿Eres gilipollas o naciste de culo?.- me puse a gritarle mientras el miraba confuso a los lados, sonriente.- Pudiste haber sido comida de gusano. Así sí que ibas a salvar a Claire,¿no? ¡¡¡Pedazo de imbécil!!!.-le dí una colleja.

Vimos como el gusano escupía a Rodrigo medio muerto y éste le dio a Chris el mechero de Claire.  
Nos pusimos en movimiento tan rápidamente que se me olvidó darle a Chris una pistola, estábamos a punto de girar una esquina cuando Chris se paró y me hizo gesto para que me mantuviese en silencio. ¡Algo no iba bien! Yo me quedé en silencio y pude escuchar como una respiración grande y animal al otro lado de la esquina. Yo miré a Chris y él sacó otra granada mientras retrocedíamos sin hacer ruido. Justo en ese momento escuchamos un aullido aterrador, Chris tiró la granada y… ¡BOOM! Pedacitos de alguna arma biológica de Umbrella llovieron por doquier.

Chris y yo nos metimos en un pequeño laboratorio para investigar, mientras él se dirigía hacia los ordenadores yo me fui hacia una esquina donde había una pequeña pila de documentos. Estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que sentí como los pelos se me ponían de punta, escuchar un pequeño grito ahogado y una voz profunda, fría y demasiado conocida.

- Chris Redfield, vivito y coleando. ¿Qué es lo que te trae por Rockford? Si no te importa decírmelo, vamos…-le dijo Albert Wesker a Chris mientras lo tenía sujeto por el cuello y lo asfixiaba lentamente.

- Eso…no es…asunto tuyo.-le dijo Chris con dificultad.

- ¿No quieres saber dónde está Claire? ¿Sabes que su avión tomó un desvío inesperado hacia la Antártida?.-le respondió Wesker a Chris.

Wesker no se había percatado de mi presencia y yo no sabía que hacer, estaba aterrorizada pero tenía que moverme o sino Wesker mataría a Chris. Me incorporé lentamente y saqué mi pistola; fui acercándome lo más silenciosamente que pude a Wesker, que me daba la espalda.

- Allí se están llevando a cabo unos cuantos experimentos.- le susurró Wesker con un tono de voz burlón, como si le estuviera contando un secreto muy preciado.- Tengo planeado ir allí a ver si puedo efectuar uno o dos experimentos por mi cuenta. Dime, ¿tu hermana es atractiva? ¿Crees que le interesaría pasarlo bien un rato? Porque, verás, me estoy empalmando como no te puedes hacer ni idea…- Wesker estaba siendo grosero e intentaba cabrear a Chris con esas palabras. Yo sentí furia y asco, le apunté a la cabeza.

- Eres incluso más cerdo de lo que pensaba, Albert.-le dije con sorna, dejando que notara el cañón de mi pistola en su nuca.- ¡Suelta a Chris! ¡Ahora mismo!.-le ordené.

- Reena...- susurró Wesker, por su tono de voz juraría que le había sorprendido.

- ¡No! Soy Santa Claus.-le dije sarcásticamente.- ¡¡¡Te he dicho que lo sueltes!!!.- apreté el gatillo para disparar pero, antes de que la bala saliera de mi pistola, Wesker había lanzado a Chris por los aires y se había apartado de la trayectoria.

No me paré a ver si Chris estaba bien, apunté y disparé siete veces más hasta que un "click" me avisó de que me había quedado sin balas. Miré a Wesker asustada, ni una bala le había rozado y él me miraba con una sonrisa engreída en la cara.

- Me alegro mucho de verte, querida.- me dijo Wesker educadamente.- Aunque parece que no es mutuo.-su voz sonó a reproche.

Él dio un paso hacia mí, yo retrocedí dos pasos y me giré para correr. Pero, Wesker ya estaba enfrente de mí sujetándome la barbilla con su mano izquierda. Yo solté un quejido lastimero, no porque me hiciese daño, sino por miedo. Con su mano derecha Wesker me acarició levemente mi mejilla izquierda, en la que ahora solamente tenía un pequeño moratón.

- Me ha gustado mucho como ha sonado mi nombre en tus labios.- me susurró Wesker a medio milímetro de mí.- ¡Repítelo!

Se escuchó una risa femenina por la habitación, esa voz le dijo a Wesker que fuera a por ella y él pareció ansioso por ir tras ella.

- Temo que nuestro pequeño encuentro se ha acabado por ahora, querida Reena.- me dijo Wesker.- Nos veremos muy pronto.- dicho esto me besó rápidamente en la boca y desapareció.

Me quedé de piedra mirando al aire donde segundos antes estaba Wesker, escuché como Chris tosía y volví a la realidad. Me giré para ayudarle y ví que él tenía cara de estar flipándolo.

- ¿Wesker acaba de besarte o ha sido una alucinación mía causada por la falta de oxígeno?.- me preguntó Chris sorprendido.

Yo no dije nada ni siquiera le miré. Chris lanzó un suspiro de derrota y me puso una mano en el hombro.

- Está bien, Reena. No hace falta que me digas nada.-dijo Chris tranquilamente, aunque su voz sonaba como el graznido de un cuervo y tenía una fea marca roja alrededor del cuello.

- Si Claire está en la Antártida, ya sabemos cuál es nuestro próximo destino.- le dije yo a Chris, cambiando de tema.- Tendremos que encontrar algo con lo que ir hasta allí, ¿no ?

Conseguimos llegar hasta el aeropuerto subterráneo de Rockford y coger un jet a reacción para dos personas, era lo único disponible. Ahora íbamos camino a la Antártida a descubrir qué nuevas sorpresas y trampas nos aguardaban allí. Eso nos daba igual, lo que más nos importaba en esos momentos era rescatar a Claire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde el preciso instante que aterrizamos en las instalaciones de Umbrella en la Antártida supimos que algo iba mal, era extraño sentir como nos conducían hacia donde querían.  
Chris y yo estábamos frente a una lujosísima mansión a varios metros por debajo de la superficie glacial. Nos daba miedo pensar lo que podríamos encontrar dentro pero si Claire estaba ahí, merecería la pena.  
Entramos en la mansión y vi como Chris se quedaba todavía más sorprendido.

- ¿Qué ocurre?.-le pregunté yo.

- Este sitio es igual a la mansión Spencer.-dijo Chris y vi como se estremecía.

Estábamos investigando la estancia cuando volvimos a escuchar aquella horrible risa de mujer, la misma de Rockford. Nos dimos la vuelta y… ¡Allí estaba Claire! Parecía inconsciente y fuimos corriendo hacia ella.

- ¡CLAIRE! ¡DESPIERTA!.-le gritó Chris mientras la cogía en brazos.

Vimos como ella abría lentamente los ojos y se despertaba completamente al ver a su hermano.

Nos dijo que se había encontrado con Wesker, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y Chris me miró de reojo, también nos dijo que teníamos que encontrar a un tal Steve así que nos pusimos en marcha. Yo iba delante de ellos y, justo al pasar una puerta, ésta se cerró; separándome de ellos.

- ¡Genial!.- murmuré sarcásticamente.- ¡CHRIS! ¡CLAIRE! BUSCAD AL CHICO, ¿VALE?.- grité yo a través de la gruesa puerta.

No escuché respuesta alguna así que suspiré, cargué mi pistola y me aventuré por el largo pasillo altamente decorado en un estilo rococó. Me acerqué a una puerta e intenté abrirla pero estaba cerrada; me ocurrió lo mismo con otras 3 puertas. En la siguiente puerta giré el pomo y escuché un "clack", me quedé sorprendida así que abrí un poco y me asomé.

- Mmmnnhhhh.- un zombie al otro lado de la habitación se giró y gimió dirigiéndose a mí.

- Psé… ¡qué bien! Tenemos zombies incluidos.-solté un bufido y entré en la habitación.

El zombie se estaba encaminando hacia mi con sus podridas manos señalándome y buscando comida fresca. Apunté a su cabeza, disparé y el zombie cayó re-muerto al suelo; di una vuelta por la habitación, me fijé que en una estantería había una escopeta Remington pero no la cogí, ya sabía de las trampas que Umbrella solía tener dispersas por ahí.

En la habitación había también dos puertas más aparte de por la que había entrado, me dirigí a la que tenía más cerca pero estaba cerrada. Pensé en liarme a tiros con la cerradura pero respiré profundamente un par de veces y me calmé. Dios, este lugar me estaba sacando de quicio aparte de que hacía bastante frío incluso ahí dentro.  
Me encaminé hacia la otra puerta de la habitación, giré el pomo y la abrí con cuidado, nada a la vista. La puerta daba a una amplia estancia con forma de "L", enfrente de mi había una gran mesa de madera con capacidad para unos 20 comensales y detrás había otra puerta. Clack. _¡Uys! Eso no me ha gustado nada de nada._ El sonido provenía de un lugar que no podía ver detrás de la esquina. Clack-clack. _Oh, oh._ Por la esquina aparecieron 3 perros zombie gruñendo.

Me estremecí, odiaba a los perros sobretodo a ESE tipo de perros. Uno de ellos gruñó más amenazadoramente y se dispuso a saltar pero no le di oportunidad. BANG. El perro cayó al suelo con un tiro en su alargado cráneo. Los otros dos atacaron inmediatamente, me moví hacia atrás y hacia la derecha para esquivarlos. BANG-BANG. Otro cayó, solamente quedaba uno más. El perro saltó, yo di un paso hacia atrás y tropecé con una silla; no me dio tiempo a disparar y el perro se abalanzó sobre mí. Lo paré como pude con mis manos, intentando evitar que me mordiera pero era difícil, su tacto me daba repulsión y asco. Lo agarré del podrido cuello con ambas manos y dí un golpe seco. Crack. El perro cayó inerte encima de mi, yo me lo sacudí rápidamente y me limpié las manos lo mejor que pude. _DIOS!!! QUE PUTO ASCOOOOOOO!!! _Recogí mi pistola del suelo y volví a cargar; solamente me quedaban 3 cargadores más. Me encaminé hacia la esquina y eché un vistazo. Grité del susto, había justo un zombie en la esquina y ni me había fijado en él; el zombie gimió asquerosamente. Le metí el cañón de mi pistola en la boca y disparé, no pude evitar hacer una mueca del asco mientras limpiaba los restos de materia cerebral que habían quedado en mi pistola.

Suspiré pesadamente, me dispuse a darme la vuelta pero me quedé quieta al notar un cañón de pistola en mi cabeza. Levanté lentamente las manos en señal de no amenaza y observé como una mano muy rápida me quitaba mi pistola y la tiraba hacia un lado. _¿¡QUÉ COÑO!? MIERDA... QUE NO SEA ÉL, QUE NO SEA ÉL._ Imploré mentalmente, aunque ya sabía que sí era él. Seguramente había entrado por la puerta que dejé atrás o por la que yo misma había entrado.

- Vaya, vaya….- dijo Wesker con un tono de voz divertido.- mira que suculento regalo tenemos aquí delante.

- Ya sé que los zombies son tu tipo pero permíteme decirte que tienes el gusto en el culo, Wesker.- le respondí yo con sarcasmo.

Escuché como él se rió entre dientes pero otra persona también se había reído a la vez. Delante de nosotros apareció una mujer rubia que ya conocía yo por su risa, era la misma de Rockford.

- Alexia Ashford.- dijo Wesker, su voz sonó tremendamente fría; como si intentase amenazar o dar miedo solamente con su voz.- Soy Albert Wesker y estoy interesado en el virus T-Verónica.

- Y yo no estoy interesada en ti.- respondió Alexia con burla y seguía apuntándome así que no me moví, me fijé directamente en ella. ¡Dios! Podía oír sus pensamientos perfectamente pero no podía entender nada, era como escuchar 7 radios distintas a la vez. Ella me miró fijamente y sonrió.- Pero sin embargo sí que lo estoy en ti.- me dijo ella.- Tienes un cerebro muy interesante y unas capacidades muy poco comunes. Vamos a ver cómo puedo aprovecharme de eso.

Dicho esto noté como ella se introducía en mi cabeza, como hurgaba en todo e intenté cerrar mi mente ante su intromisión pero era muy fuerte. De repente, me sentí extraña y la voz de Alexia Ashford apareció en mi cabeza. "_Creo que voy a jugar un rato" _me dijo. Vi como Alexia Ashford se iba por una puerta.

- Espera.- dijo Wesker y fue a encaminarse hacia donde ella se había ido pero mi mano le cogió del brazo. _¿Mi mano? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no me responde?_

En mi mente escuche la estridente risa de Alexia. _"¿Por qué no te olvidas de ella y juegas un poco conmigo?"_ , escuché la voz de Alexia en mi cabeza y acto seguido esas mismas palabras salieron de mi boca. _¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ??????? ¡¡¡¡NO!!!! Déjame en paz, zorra asquerosa. ¡Devuélveme el control de mi cuerpo!_  
Observé como Wesker me miraba con las cejas levemente fruncidas, mi mano estaba ahora apoyada sobre su pecho y lo acariciaba de arriba a abajo. Lentamente mi mano le desabrochó el chaleco antibalas que él llevaba y empezaba con los botones de su camisa negra.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?.- me preguntó extrañado pero no evitó que siguiera, todo lo contrario, él empezó a quitarme la ropa a mí también.

_¿QUÉ? ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡PARA DE UNA VEZ! "Estoy jugando, ¿acaso no te apetece?" _igual que antes, la voz de Alexia resonó en mi mente y mi boca lo dijo en voz alta.  
Wesker iba a decir algo más pero mi cuerpo se abalanzó sobre el suyo, mis labios cubrieron sus labios y mi lengua se abrió paso por su boca. Mis manos fueron quitándole la ropa rápidamente y él también me desnudó. _¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!! ¡¡¡PARA!!!_ Mi cuerpo lo empujó y él cayó sentado en una de las sillas, me miraba con una sonrisa maléfica en la cara. Él me cogió una mano y me montó a horcajadas encima de él, me puso sus manos en mi cintura y me empujó hacia abajo, penetrándome. Me dolió un poco pero no tanto como la primera vez, aún así grité mentalmente pero mis labios se mantuvieron silenciosos; él soltó un gemido ronco de placer y mi cuerpo empezó a moverse a un ritmo rápido. Intente obtener el control de mi cuerpo pero ahora no podía, mi cuerpo recibía descargas de placer por lo que estaba haciendo y mi mente esta sufriendo las consecuencias, lo que hacía difícil el pensar y mucho menos intentar controlar un cuerpo que está siendo manipulado por otra persona con un poder mental asombroso.

- Shhh…no hay prisa.- dijo Wesker bajando un poco el ritmo y besándome profundamente.

Mis manos estaban una en su nuca y la otra acariciaba su hombro derecho y su brazo; las manos de Wesker se paseaban por mi espalda y también me agarraban la cadera y la nuca. Mi cuerpo volvió a acelerar el ritmo y Wesker se puso tenso, notaba como él estaba temblando ligeramente; se levantó para ponerme boca arriba encima de la mesa y él se colocó encima de mi cuerpo, siguiendo con su ritmo. _Por favor…_ Mi mente no era capaz de pensar coherentemente y, aunque no controlaba mi cuerpo, sentía que estaba muy cerca de llegar por el placer. Ahora fue Wesker quién aceleró las embestidas y eso me volvió loca, gemí al llegar al orgasmo y Wesker gruñó poco después, cuando él llegó al suyo. _¡Espera! ¿he gemido yo?_

- Oh, no.- susurré._ ¡MI VOZ! ¡HE HABLADO YO!_

Wesker se separó un poco y me miró fijamente a través de sus gafas de sol.

- ¿Ya vuelves a ser tú misma? Que lástima.- dijo Wesker cogiéndome las muñecas.

Yo intenté soltarme pero e intenté que él saliera de mi interior pero me tenía bien sujeta.

- ¡¡¡Suéltame Wesker!!!.- le miré con odio pero él ni se inmutó.

- ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien?.- la voz de Alexia Ashford se escuchó cerca de nosotros.

Wesker se incorporó pero sin salir de mí y sin soltarme las muñecas para mirar a Alexia, ella estaba en el mismo lugar de antes, sonriendo con suficiencia. ¡Esa zorra! Al ver la expresión de su cara sentí ira y furia, ella había jugado con mi cuerpo. Yo sentía como estaba perdiendo el control, pero esta vez no luché en contra de ese lado oscuro, sino que me abracé a él. De un movimiento me solté del agarre de Wesker, le di una patada y salí deslizada por la mesa; me incorporé y me puse en posición de ataque en cuclillas, con mis manos en forma de garra. Mis uñas crecieron hasta ser de unos 5 cm., mi pelo pasó de ser castaño a ser negro y una fina capa de un material parecido al látex negro me cubrió mi desnudez, como un traje/guante.  
Gruñí amenazadoramente a Alexia y de reojo vi como Wesker se enderezaba. Salté a por Alexia, ella me esquivó con facilidad pero no se esperaba que yo le diese una patada a la pared para re-impulsarme contra ella así que ésta vez sí que la pillé, caí encima de ella y le arañé toda la espalda desde la base del cuello hasta la cintura, consiguiendo que ella gritase.  
Me aparté de ella y me volví a poner en posición de ataque, esta vez con Wesker en mi campo de visión, por si intentaba algo. Me fijé en que él ya se había vestido y estaba mirando asombrado la escena; la risa de Alexia hizo que mi atención volviese a ella.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que has sacado las garras, mujer-gata.- dijo Alexia sonriente.- aunque ese no es tu único poder, ¿verdad? Puedes…

- ¡Cállate zorra!.- gruñí yo, cortándo lo que ella iba a decir.- Me estás hartando puta ñiñata.

Ataqué otra vez pero me volvió a esquivar, ella se empezó a reír estridentemente y se fue corriendo, la herida que le hice se había casi cicatrizado. La seguí corriendo pero la perdí de vista, gruñí de frustración e intenté relajarme pero no lo conseguí, tenía que volver a la otra habitación para recoger mi ropa y mis cosas; suspiré cansinamente y me dirigí de vuelta.

En todo momento mantuve la guardia alta, no me fiaba de este lugar; además Wesker podía estar por ahí. Conseguí llegar al salón de vuelta, no había nadie y me relajé. Noté como mi corazón volvía a latir a velocidad normal, como mis uñas volvían a su longitud original y como yo volví a estar desnuda. Me vestí rápidamente, intentando no recordar nada de lo que pasó con Wesker. Salí del salón otra vez e intenté dirigirme hacia la puerta de la mansión, tenía que encontrar a Chris y a Claire… ¡Oh, Dios! Esperaba que Wesker no se los hubiese encontrado.

Empecé a correr por los pasillos y a llamarlos en voz alta; llegada una puerta escuché un aviso que me puso los pelos de punta: «La secuencia de autodestrucción ha sido activada.-anunció una voz grabada que reverberó por toda la estancia, casi apagando el resto del mensaje-. Quedan cuatro minutos y treinta segundos para alcanzar la distancia mínima de seguridad.» _¿¡QUÉ!?_  
Seguí corriendo hasta que escuché ruido de disparos y me dirigí hacia ellos, al llegar vi a Chris disparando a… ¿qué coño era eso? Era una especie de mujer-libélula o algo así. Disparé yo también, Chris me miró por un momento.

- Qué alivio verte, Reena.- dijo Chris mientras disparaba.- Vamos a cargarnos a esta puta Ashford.

- ¿Ésta es Alexia?.- pregunté alucinada y miré hacia ese horrendo ser.- ¡Ja! Así estás más guapa, preciosa.- solté sarcásticamente mientras le disparaba a la cabeza.

De repente Chris pareció tener una idea y salió corriendo, solo para volver con un gigantesco lanzagranadas, apuntó y un chorro de luz blanca impactó en Alexia.

Nos dirigimos corriendo hacia donde estaba Claire... "Queda un minuto para alcanzar la distancia de seguridad"... ella debería estar esperándonos en el jet. Entramos en el hangar y allí estaba ella, con cara de estar de los nervios. Subimos al jet y segundos más tarde nos alejábamos de toda aquella pasada pesadilla, vimos la explosión y nos sentimos aliviados de no haber estado dentro. Claire y yo nos quedamos dormidas la una junto a la otra para evitar pensar en lo malo que habíamos pasado.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Bueno...otro capitulo más... a partir de ahora no tengo ideas muy claras sobre lo que voy a escribir en el fic con lo que casi se puede decir que ha acabado aquí aunque intentaré darle forma a algunas ideas y si consigo escribir algo decente pues lo actualizaré, de acuerdo? Espero que os haya gustado y también espero conseguir algo de inspiración para continuarlo si os gusta. Un Saludo de Yami Wesker. n_n**


End file.
